Adoration
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'Absolute Power'. With Kevin a human again, he and Gwen savor the moment of just being with each other. They spend the night adoring the sound, touch and sight of each other, taking in the reality that they are truly together again.


**This fanfic is sort of a continuation to the episode 'Absolute Power'…which was AWESOME by the way (Gwevin kiss at the end ^-^). Anyone notice how Gwen got into the most fights? She fought with Ben and Kevin. I don't think Ben and Kevin actually fought each there until the end. But I liked how the enemy of the show was not only Kevin, but the conflict between Gwen and everyone else because she was so ready to try to save Kevin while everyone else wanted to kill him. Anyways, here's _Adoration_. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.**

Gwen and Kevin laid, next to each other in his bed, Gwen curled into Kevin's chest as he wrapped his arms around her, her hair out of its usual ponytail and splayed out on the white pillow. She was staying at his house for the night – telling her parents she was having a sleepover with Julie and Julie agreed to cover with her.

It had only been a few hours since Kevin had turned back into a human and he hadn't left Gwen's side since. It felt like a dream. Like any minute she would wake up and find out that Kevin was still a monster.

But he was here. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, feel his warm hands caress her hips, his hot breath on her neck. His lips sought out hers in the dim light in what must have been their hundredth kiss that night. She threaded her fingers in his silky black hair as his hands pulled her body closer to his own. He detangled one of her hands from his hair to run down his hard chest, still bare since he hadn't put a shirt on yet. His lips were warm and soft against her own, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing.

"Gwen," Kevin whispered before peppering kisses in a trail her jaw. She held onto him tight as if he would disappear if she left go. He placed a kiss near her ear before burying his face in her neck, taking in the scent that he could only think of as Gwen. It had been much to long since he last held her like this, felt her soft, warm body against his.

Gwen ran her fingers along his back, relishing the feeling of the human skin beneath her fingertips and feeling the muscles contract under her touch.

"Kevin," she murmured into his shoulder. Kevin pulled back, just enough to look at Gwen's face. He brushed the hair away from her eyes, staring into her emerald green orbs.

"I love you Gwen," he said softly. Gwen's eyes widened the slightest bit. The feeling of love had always been there between them…but to actually hear it…speak it…

"I love you Kevin," she whispered, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. She watched Kevin grin and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes in contentment.

"Don't ever leave me again," she whispered, tears pricking the edges of her eyes at the memories of the past few days, "Please."

"Never," Kevin whispered. He cupped her cheek with his hand, wiping away the tears, "I promise never to hurt you like that again." He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes looking somehow older.

"It was horrible Gwen," he said, "It was like I knew everything I was doing, but I couldn't control myself, like I was trapped in my own body. And then when you said I was hurting you…I'll never forgive myself for that." Gwen pressed a kiss to Kevin's forehead, brushing his dark bangs out of his eyes.

"It's okay," she whispered, "It's like you said, you were out of control."

"You never lost hope in me," Kevin said softly, "Even when everyone else did."

"Because I knew that _you _were still in there," she said, placing a hand over his heart. Kevin placed his own hand over hers, his thumb softly caressing the back of her hand. They just laid there, staring at each other, cherishing this moment as the certainty sunk in that they were finally together again.

**So there's **_**Adoration**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
